


Treppenwitz

by ThreeEyedHyena



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: AU, F/F, Heavily inspired by Wicked, I'll change the rating when there is, Um there's no nsfw yet, also heavily inspired by Carmilla WHOOPS, i dont even know what to call this, magic school au, the title might change too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4322925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeEyedHyena/pseuds/ThreeEyedHyena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Bubblegum attends the most prestigious school in the world, and ends with with perhaps the least prestigious room mate in the cosmos. Soon enough, however, they find out their own animosity are the last thing they need to worry about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! I first wanna say thanks for clicking, I suck at summaries. Second, I haven't tried to write a fanfiction since I was 16. Typing this, I'm 19. I am NOT looking for critique, at least not extreme three page ones. Please keep the criticisms light, I'm very aware of the issues in my work. That's why I'm working on it! So enjoy this short first chapter. My tumblr is three-eyed-hyena, and I'll be following the tag #fic: Treppenwitz!

The gentle swaying and bumping of the train, the smell of old and overly used furniture and carpet, the constant hum of rails and the voices of other inhabitants; Bonnibel Bubblegum wouldn’t have it any other way. Cars were much too personal, having to deal with the driver, traffic, gas, and other unnecessary things. Boats were much too limited, and made her nothing but sick. Trains were the superior mode of transport, at least until humanoids figured out how to fly.

Looking out the window, the girl watched the countryside race by. Trains also helped the element of suspense, being able to watch the land whiz by, as it was on it’s way to the Autumnal season.  And of course she had plenty to be suspensefully excited about. She was on her way to the Ooo Institute of Higher Learning. Despite the bland title, every being in Ooo and beyond it’s borders knew OIHL was the most advanced school in existence, where only the most elite attend. There were plenty of reasons for people to go, the term “people” being used loosely, as any humanoid could attend. But Bonnibel was one of the rare few that went for _training_. Training to be a queen. That is, she was _Princess_ Bonnibel Bubblegum.

Having come of appropriate age (22, considering the “maturity level” OIHL held their students to), she had packed her things and boarded the train that would take her to her destiny… Along with the other hundred or so students who were also headed to their destiny. A few others were royal, that she recognized, and greeted shortly, before retreating to her own booth. The small couch doubled as a bed, the opposite wall half shelving, half a table. Not that she would put anything on the table, the train still shook like any other train despite the fact it carried royalty.

But as her eyes traced the coming and going of mountains and planes and rivers and lakes, the sun began to set. Eyelids growing heavy, the princess took the time to change into her night clothes, and take the complimentary beddings to settle down. The aforementioned hums and rocking put her to sleep almost immediately.

 

* * *

 

Bonnibel didn’t remember her dreams, although she never did. She had a feeling they were important, or at least interesting. (But from what some of the others told her of their own dreams, she wasn’t too sure).  She was roused awake by an employee of the train (what were those called?) coming and knocking gently on the door, before leaving immediately to knock on the rest of them. They must be close to the school. Well, might as well change into the school uniform.

The back of the door had a full body mirror, thankfully, and she changed into the provided clothes with a bit of curious ambivalence. Students weren’t allowed to wear their crowns, first off. No, not every student who attended was royalty. But the vast majority was- what could the harm possibly be? _Clothing, the great equalizer_ , she thought to herself with a small laugh.

The uniform was a simple ensemble, consisting of a simple white blouse (must be ironed and pressed), a maroon dress jacket (six rows of two buttons, must always be buttoned) that reached down just above the hips, and a black skirt (comes in various lengths, she chose one that stopped just above the knees). Bonnibel figured she’d have to edit the outfit here and there once she saw how the others wore it. She had to look her best and fit in, of course.

Although, she hadn’t gotten the chance to meet any of her classmates yet. Talking on the train wasn’t forbidden- in fact, it was entirely encouraged.  But she wasn’t _too_ interested in socializing. School was for learning. Friendship, if it happened upon her, was welcome. But she wouldn’t _pursue_ it under _any_ circumstances. It would only distract from her learning. This of course had her thoughts turn to one particular subject that she’d been dreading- her roommate.

Before she could mull over the topic for too long, the train’s brakes began to squeal, and the cabin gave the familiar lurch of slowing down. Within minutes, the train had stopped, giving a loud whistle of triumph. Gathering her bags and trunk, she hurried out along with all the other students, who too had donned their uniforms. They hustled and bustled along, idle chattering of excitement filling the narrow rows. Looking out the window, she caught sight of the school.

It’s exterior was just as regal as it’s name (the whole thing, not the anagram). Tall, dark spires reached upward to rake across the bright sky. The stone was a bleached tan, giving the whole ordeal a gothic look. Ornate edges and decorations ran along the windows, ledges, and rooftops. She knew nothing about architecture, but even Bonnibel could appreciate the old, almost castle-esque, institution. As she and the others got off the bus, she heard the others mutter and discuss their own thoughts on the aesthetic. Not all of the opinions were favorable, however. She decided to quickly find whom to follow to orientation, and quickly separated herself from the naysayers.

 

* * *

 

Orientation was as boring as any orientation could be. A well dressed, very well spoken woman had stood in front of them, rambling off different sayings and catchphrases that were supposed to sell the school to them. As if they weren’t already there in uniform, sitting before her by the handful. The only troubling detail as that the woman wasn’t the principle. She was the dean or head of students or something. Bonnibel didn’t pay attention.

What she _did_ pay attention to was her room assignment. Key in hand, she walked down the halls with at a brisk pace. The outside of OIHL looked old, but the insides were clean, neat, and well kept. Just like home! The more she walked the more her excitement grew and grew. Despite the baggage, she was practically running by the time she reached her floor (the third. She’d have to get used to stairs).

Reaching the door with her assigned number- 307- she knocked gently. Perhaps her roommate was already there, and would greet her. With a smile. Hopefully.

No answer came, so she slipped the key into the lock after several tries, and opened the door ever so slowly. Giving a soft call of “hello?” she opened the door more. The room held no other inhabitant, and she tried not to give a sigh of relief. There was a lot to do the first day, not having to introduce herself and gauge how much trouble this roommate would be took a small, albeit selfish, weight off her chest. Of course she loved meeting new people… Sometimes. Rarely. Not really. Remember her thoughts on friendship?

In no time she was unpacked, her other uniforms hanging neatly in the closet. The varied only in pattern and cut, some plaid, some short-sleeved or having pants instead of skirts, and different shades of red. Her books were neatly on her shelf, on her side the room. The layout made her think of a mirror, as she set her clock on her bedside table. It was exactly the same on each side. A twin bed on each wall, each having it’s own bedside table, shelves, and cubby in the wall that acted as a closet. Not that she had that many things to fill the spaces.

But after a long train ride, orientation, and “excitement” of meeting her new roommate, she was pooped. Well, the sun was down, and she’d gotten a nibble after orientation. Yes, she supposed, it was the perfect time for bed.

Settling down in her nightclothes, she pulled the scratchy blanket up to her chin. The sheets weren’t as soft as the ones from home. Nor was the bed as big. Or the pillows as fluffy… That would definitely have to be corrected. She’d ask about new amenities tomorrow. For now, her eyelids drew heavy once more, slowly drifting off to sleep. And she dreamt. Not that she’d remember what of. But she had dreams none the less.


	2. Try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School sucks for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos! Here's me trying to worldbuild.

 The first day of school was… Well, there wasn’t one word for it. Maybe five. Or five  hundred. Her classes seemed reasonable enough; A basic history course, an optional science course that she found _rather_ necessary, and even a class specifically for royals. It covered the basic laws of commerce, morality, and most importantly, politics. The more advanced classes would go more in depth to each subject, but she’d already read every book possible that covered each section. She considered it an easy A, and she was never wrong about things like that. Sometimes.

But her issue wasn’t the curriculum. Rather, she took issues with her classmates. Yes yes, she knew she had strict rules about friendship, but she couldn’t shake the feeling of disappointed in the fact no one approached her. The royals she knew got their usual greeting. A quick little hello, their name, a slight head bob, that sort of thing. What she got back was either a subtle scowl or a bored greeting in return. The only one to openly and blatantly disregard her was Lumpy Space Princess, and well, it wasn’t like she said hello to be _friendly_.

After dinner, she returned to her room to find it empty once again. Perhaps her roommate was sick and couldn’t make it to school for a bit? Or maybe she missed the train, and had to find another way to get to OIHL. Shaking off the anxiety that wasn’t even for her, she sat on her bed, starting on the sizeable stack of homework in her bag. A few pages from each class, naturally.

The rooms had no desks, as studying and doing work in the library (which was absolutely rife with desks) was highly encouraged. Healthy, strong relationships now would lead to peaceful kingdoms later. But you know her rules about friends. So she studied and worked alone in her room until the sun was down for a few hours, the small lamp on her bedside table providing her with ample enough light to read and write. The papers weren’t due for a few days, but Bonnibel was keen on finishing them. And she did.

Once she decided to set aside the papers and books, she laid back again.  Perhaps it wouldn’t hurt to reach out some… She knew Library Princess was fairly reasonable. Boring, though. And Huntress Wizard and her didn’t have a relationship at all- basically a fresh start, right? She’d never spoken to Lizard Princess, but she had a good reason. Those eyes. That tongue. She shuddered just picturing it.

Another day passed with the same results. Silent classes, silent meals, silent, lonely studying, and the ever present frustration with her classmates. Of course it was _their_ fault. Why did she have to be the one putting in all the effort?

Her plan for her third day of school was this: Don’t greet anyone. Don’t say hello. Don’t even make eye contact! Instead, wait for someone to say hello to her- that wasn’t a teacher, or other form of authority, of course- and be friends with them. Perfect! She may even change her outfit a little. Perhaps wear a shorter skirt? Maybe she could get away with leaving a few top buttons undone too. So far everyone’s outfits hadn’t been as immaculate as hers. She had to fit in to get in, right?

 

* * *

 

Forget it.

Forget friends. Classes. Teachers. Trying.

A whole day keeping to herself, not a single peep or squawk to anyone, and no one even made eye contact. No one! Not even teachers! The only words spoken to her from anyone was to reprimand her “lack of pride” in her uniform! She knew the correct answer to each question and she had to hold herself back all day, for naught! Library Princess was as quiet as always, Huntress Wizard did her usual… Kind of creepy silent “I’m listening but not participating” sort of thing. Even Lumpy Space Princess didn’t take the time or consideration to scoff rudely at her. All the research she’d done on humanoids, studying their need to reach out, the social nature of their kind… And she couldn’t draw out a single hello.

Stomping up to room 307, she angrily shoved her key in the lock. She’d gotten rather used to being alone, and loud, in the past 40+ hours. During her fit today, she finally gave in to the fantasy she might not even _have_ a roommate. Wouldn’t that be just the thing- the one ray of good news to this awful week (and it was only Wednesday!). She didn’t even giver he customary five knocks. So, she slammed the door open with a loud, exasperated “UGH!”.

Her first mistake was to assume. You know what they say about assuming.

The first thing she saw opening the door was a figure on the other, previously unoccupied, side of the room. The next she saw, or rather noticed, was that she was undressing. Or getting dressed? The lithe woman had her back turned to the door, and was currently lifting her shirt over her head. _Un_ dressing, then. The only other articles of clothing on her body was a matching pair of red, lacey underwear, slightly obscured from view, due to the massive locks of raven hair.

The less than graceful entrance, however, caught the other’s attention. Turning at the waist, Bonnibel was met by red eyes, and a pallid smile. She fully stripped off the shirt (struggling only momentarily to quell her wild hair long enough to slide the clothing over her head), before turning her whole being to look at the princess. Bonnibel was stuck, staring rather rudely. Not at anything particular. Just, all of her. What was this, some schoolboy’s fantasy?

“Oh, hello. You must be Bonnibel.” The woman _greeted_. “Name’s Marceline. Marceline Abadeer.” That last name sounded familiar. Approaching poor Bonnibel, her hand outstretched. At first, she panicked as to what the hand, and it’s practically naked owners, intentions might be. But then she remembered handshakes were a thing. So was her rule about being greeted today.

Hesitantly raising her hand to grasp Marceline’s, she practically jumped at how cold her fingers were. And her palm as well. Shaking slowly, she gave a nod. “Yes, Bonnibel Bubblegum. It’s a pleasure to make your… Eh, acquaintance.” Realizing again the other was mostly naked, standing practically in the hallway, she floundered for a moment. “Um, maybe we should…?” She gripped the hand a bit tighter, moving forward to usher Marceline backwards, quickly closing the door once she let go of the pale woman’s grasp. Marceline only laughed, shaking her head, mane of inky black hair waving as she did.

“Don’t worry about it. We’re all girls here, aren’t we?” She didn’t seem too keen on dressing herself quite yet, only standing with one hand on her hip to scrutinize Bonnibel’s side of the room. “Neat freak, huh?” Glancing back at her own half, and the frenzy of colors that fabrics that, apparently, consisted of her wardrobe, she grinned. Bonnibel noticed her fangs. _Fangs_. “Sorry. I’m sure I’ll clean that up…. Eventually.” The princess didn’t know what was more shocking. The fact none of the colors present on the bed were the school’s, or her completely unfamiliar features. Bonnibel had studied every type of humanoid, even the ancient ones like golems and humans. But this… Marceline didn’t fit any description she could recall. She simply watched her calmly walk over to her bed, shoving all the clothing into the small cubby closet, closing it quickly so none tumbled out. Yet. Disaster awaited whomever opened it next. Escorting herself back to her own bed, Bonnibel sat down to unpack her bag. She had finished assignments for her to proofread, and textbooks to correct.

Marceline would have none of that. She’d thrown on a white robe, and was sitting on her respective bed. “So, you said your last name is Bubblegum, right?” Her response was a nod from the princess. “That seems almost fitting, considering your hair’s pink. But you’re not made of candy… So I’m a little disappointed.” Was she purposefully trying to get a rise? Or was she just prying? Either way, neither was appreciated.

Looking up, the princess sighed. “I’m a regular humanoid, that’s all you need to know.” ‘ _But what in Glob’s name are **you**?’ _ She spat inside her head. Too bad modern etiquette deemed such questions rude, no matter how “necessary”. Also, thanks to her rules from earlier, she was supposed to be Marceline’s friend, so she couldn’t rudely observe all her clothes were wrong. Nor could she point out that lying on your bed with your feet on the pillow is disgusting. She had a feeling it wouldn’t stop Marceline if she spoke up anyway.

“That’s odd… You’re not from Lumpy Space... You’re _obviously_ not a wizard.” Her sly grin confirmed to Bonnibel that yes, she was trying to get a rise. Her response was to nonchalantly open her textbook (that she already had gone over twice) and pretend to read it. “That’s pretty rude- Didn’t mommy or daddy teach you manners? I’m talking to-“ The book was slammed shut.

“I’m sorry Marceline. It’s been a long day.” Her voice was dripping with faux politeness, and the look on her roommate’s face made it clear she saw right through it. “I’m rather tired.” Setting the book aside, she flopped back on her bed with a smug look that said “See? Tired”.  Turning her lamp off promptly, she still stared over at the lit end of the room. “Good night.”

She was met with a roll of cherry eyes, and a scoff. “Whatever, _princess_.” Wait, did she know, or was she making fun of Bonnibel? “Sleep tight. Don’t let any of your classmates bite.” What _did_ she know? But her light was turned off as well. Was that a trick of the light, or did her eyes glow for a second? She’d turned away before the princess could get a good look.  Bonnibel was only half lying, though. She was rather tired, and laying back, she dozed off relatively quickly. 

She dreamed of the color red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN BONNIBEL'S NOT CANDY DUNDUNDUN

**Author's Note:**

> You made it! Hurray! The next chapter will be longer, one of my issues is usually keeping chapters around 1k words, which is ridiculous and short I know.


End file.
